


All the days to our delights

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a little shit (off-screen), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, cos obi-wan likes the finer things, ft silk, okay maybe a tiny bit cos it's Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: “Have you ever considered that if the Jedi can use the force to cause pain,” Qui-Gon replied, “that they could use it to cause pleasure?”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	All the days to our delights

Obi-Wan woke to fingertips trailing up and down his spine. He hummed and stretched languidly, snuggling into the warm body beside him. A low chuckle rumbled in Qui-Gon’s chest.

“S’nice…” Obi-Wan mumbled, hearing the smile in his own voice.

Qui-Gon hummed, pushing his nose into Obi-Wan’s hair and inhaling deeply. His fingertips carried on their light exploration of Obi-Wan’s spine, slowly delving further towards the base of his back.

Obi-Wan made a questioning noise, eyes still closed, but Qui-Gon said nothing. When nothing else happened Obi-Wan began to drift off again, the repetitive motion of Qui-Gon’s fingertips lulling him back to his dreams. It was still early, Obi-Wan guessed, and it wasn’t like they had anything to do today.

They’d returned last night from a particularly frustrating joint mission to try and broker peace between two warring factions in the Outer Rim. It had taken many weeks of urgent negotiations, but together they had managed to defuse the situation and prevent the many deaths that would’ve happened had they not been present.

The dire situation meant there had been no time for them to spend alone together, and as the weeks had passed with no end in sight, their joint frustrations had mounted.

When they were finally off-planet and on a transport back to Coruscant, Qui-Gon had all but pounced on Obi-Wan, cornering him in his small assigned room and trapping him against the wall with a blistering kiss. They hadn’t emerged but for food and water for the whole return journey.

Obi-Wan grinned as he thought back on the rather...acrobatic sex they’d partaken in for the better part of that trip.

“Something amusing you wish to share, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon rumbled, fondness lacing his words as his fingers now slowly circled just above the curve of Obi-Wan’s backside.

Obi-Wan wriggled and slowly pushed himself up, propping himself on his elbow with his chin in his palm as he gazed at Qui-Gon. His long hair was a tangled mess, the brown and silver strands mussed with sleep and...other things.

“Just thinking of our return journey.” Obi-Wan grinned mischievously, blue eyes twinkling.

He slowly dragged his eyes down Qui-Gon’s face to his neck, to the divot in between his collarbones, and then down to his naked chest. His gaze snagged on the gnarled circle of scar tissue just below Qui-Gon’s sternum. Obi-Wan frowned and reached his hand out to trace the rough, jagged edges with his fingertips. A stab of fear and sadness sounded down their bond. Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan’s hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing his fingertips as he sent a wave of calm and reassurance back towards Obi-Wan.

“Do not linger in the past, my old Padawan,” Qui-Gon whispered, “it does not do to dwell on that which cannot be changed.” He turned Obi-Wan’s hand over and tenderly kissed his palm, then moved to kiss the delicate inside of Obi-Wan’s wrist, inhaling his scent briefly before carrying on down his forearm.

A burst of heat bloomed in Obi-Wan’s gut as Qui-Gon continued to place gentle, wet kisses on his skin. When he reached the inside of Obi-Wan’s elbow, he looked at the younger man through his lashes.

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, his sadness and fear long forgotten. Groaning, he dragged Qui-Gon up to press their mouths together, delving eagerly into his lovers’ mouth. Qui-Gon enthusiastically returned the kiss, gently cradling Obi-Wan’s head in his hand.

Obi-Wan’s arm buckled and they both fell to the bed. Qui-Gon broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to loom over Obi-Wan, his silvering hair falling around them like a curtain. Gazing at his former padawan, his blue eyes shone with so much love Obi-Wan felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He reached up to tangle his fingers into Qui-Gon’s hair and pull him down for another kiss, but Qui-Gon pulled back out of reach.

Obi-Wan frowned making to sit up, but Qui-Gon stopped him with a gentle palm on his chest. “Can I…,” he hesitated, voice unsure. Obi-Wan watched warily as Qui-Gon fought for the right words. It wasn’t often that he saw his old master nervous, struggling over what to say. Finally, he settled on, “Could I try something, Obi-Wan?”

“Try something?”

The corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth twitched up slightly. He moved back to kneel on the bed, his hands clasped together in his lap. “There is something I have been wanting to try,” he confessed, “with you.”

Obi-Wan sat up, curiosity winning over arousal for the time being. He had never known a time when Qui-Gon had been nervous to suggest something new in the bedroom. Their sex life was very…diverse. Arousal shot through him as his thoughts briefly flashed back to him suspended in mid-air above their bed, Qui-Gon’s beard scratching against his upper thighs...

He cleared his throat. They certainly never lacked for ideas, anyway.

“What is it?” he questioned, forcefully bringing himself back to the present.

“It would be…easier to show you,” Qui-Gon shifted on the bed. “Do you trust me, Obi-Wan?”

Without thinking, he replied, “Of course.”

Qui-Gon smiled in relief, as if he still doubted the truth. It seemed even five years after Naboo, and three years since they confessed their feelings to each other (or rather, when Anakin had grown sick of their pining and had locked them in a closet together, refusing to let them out until they had “sorted out their shit”), Qui-Gon still questioned why Obi-Wan was with an old man like him.

_“I’m nearly double your age, Obi-Wan!” His voice nearly a yell. “You deserve better than an old man like me.” Softening, he murmured, “You deserve everything.”_

Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes so hard he’d thought they’d fall out of his head. Qui-Gon was the only one he wanted. No one else even came close.

After his idiot master had finished listing his reasons for why he was such a terrible choice and that Obi-Wan should pursue someone nearer his own age, Obi-Wan had simply said, “I love _you_. There _is_ no one else.” Qui-Gon had been stunned into silence at that, until he added, “Now will you shut up arguing with me and kiss me instead?”

Safe to say, Qui-Gon did much more than kiss Obi-Wan that night.

Obi-Wan was startled from his brief reverie as Qui-Gon got up from the bed. He observed the other man, waiting patiently (and admiring his bare shapely behind) as he retrieved five silk sashes from across the room.

“May I?” Qui-Gon asked, gesturing to Obi-Wan with the fabric. His eyes snapped back up to Qui-Gon’s face, who was smirking as if he knew exactly what Obi-Wan had been doing, and he flushed slightly at having been caught ogling his old master. Recovering quickly, he nodded, eager for whatever Qui-Gon had planned.

Coming to sit on the side of the bed, Qui-Gon tied the blue silk sash over Obi-Wan’s eyes as a blindfold, before pressing a small bell into one of his hands and encouraging him to lie down, tying his wrists and ankles to the bed posts with the other four sashes. Obi-Wan shivered as a fingertip lightly trailed up the inside of his leg, anticipation and arousal licking up his spine.

“Tease.” he said, his words coming out more breathless than he intended.

A low chuckle sounded, “Tell me, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured, his voice like gravel, “have you ever thought about the different uses of the force within the body?”

A lesson? Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open slightly in shock, was Qui-Gon really going to try and teach him something while he was blindfolded and tied to the bed?

Actually, he wouldn’t put that past the maverick Jedi master.

Obi-Wan was about to fire back a snarky reply when warmth started to bloom in his gut. Frowning slightly, he concentrated on it, poking and prodding at the feeling. It was almost like arousal, but not quite. Odd.

“Concentrate, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon gently reprimanded.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry, I…what was the question?” Obi-Wan flushed and squirmed as the warmth began to build, growing and spreading throughout his body. His cock, which had been half hard ever since Qui-Gon had tied him up, was starting to fill.

“Have you ever considered that if the Jedi can use the force to cause pain,” Qui-Gon replied, “that they could use it to cause pleasure?”

Obi-Wan could barely concentrate on the other man’s words. The warm feeling had morphed into a delicious heat as it travelled throughout his body all the way to the tips of his fingers and the soles of his feet. His muscles felt likely jelly, loose and supple, almost as if Qui-Gon had just given him a particularly good massage. Everything felt tingly and he wiggled his fingers and toes.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, trying to find words, any words, but they remained stubbornly out of his grasp. He gasped as the feeling intensified again. Fuck, he felt so good. Hot and flustered, all he wanted was the man across the room to touch him, stroke him, anything damn it he just needed _something_.

“Qui-Gon,” he gasped, breathless, “What are- “

His words cut off as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through him. His spine arched, hands and feet pulling his silk bonds taut, and his mouth opened in a silent shout as pleasure lanced through him for what felt like forever, building higher and higher until he could barely stand it.

Then all at once it stopped. Obi-Wan collapsed to the bed panting, mind spinning, nerves tingling.

“Fuck,” he wheezed. His cock was fully hard now, curving up towards his stomach, aching and throbbing.

Qui-Gon hummed nonchalantly, “Maybe later.”

Obi-Wan had barely thought of a reply when another surge of ecstasy flooded him. This time he did shout, crying out as pleasure overtook him, swirling inside him, his nerves like live wires, driving him up towards a crescendo. He desperately needed to come, he was sure just one touch would give him the sweet release he craved, but his hands remained bound and Qui-Gon remained stubbornly across the room.

As the pleasure ebbed away again, Obi-Wan desperately dragged in air, his chest heaving as he gulped it down. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his chest and neck flushed a delectable shade of red. The bed covers were a mess from his writhing, and his stomach was sticky from his cock smearing pre-come across his stomach.

When his breathing had slowed some, Obi-Wan pleaded, voice hoarse, “Please, Qui-Gon…”

“Please what?” Obi-Wan could hear the self-satisfied grin in Qui-Gon’s otherwise calm voice, and while ordinarily he would want to smack him upside the head for that (he felt a fond amusement flow across the bond from Qui-Gon at that thought), all he cared about right now was the fact that Qui-Gon was. Still. Not. Touching. Him.

“Touch me…please,” he choked out, voice strained.

“Not yet.” Obi-Wan groaned, “First, I’m going to make you come untouched, Obi-Wan. How does that sound?”

Obi-Wan whined and nodded frantically, panting as the pleasure started spiking again, slithering its way through his body. This time though, the wave of pleasure didn’t stop, it carried on building, centring in his groin as he felt his orgasm start to take shape. He whimpered, muscles tensing, sweat beading on his forehead and slipping down his temples.

He bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to find some friction, but there was nothing but air. He sobbed in frustration; eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold as he could do nothing but ride the sweet, agonising wave of ecstasy.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, firmly, “ _Come._ ”

Obi-Wan arched off the bed, wailing as he came on stomach and chest in long, deep pulses that dragged on forever. Gasping for breath, he collapsed to the bed, basking and floating in the blissful aftermath.

Qui-Gon had been watching him the entire time from a chair in the corner of the room, ignoring his own aching cock in favour of watching Obi-Wan fall apart under his ministrations. But now he stood, surrendering to his own desire as he kneeled between Obi-Wan’s legs on the bed and bent down to lick the other man clean before eagerly taking his softening cock into his mouth.

Obi-Wan cried out as Qui-Gon gently sucked his cock, lifting his head to look and whining pathetically in frustration when he realised the blindfold was still on.

Qui-Gon chuckled, the vibrations making Obi-Wan groan and shudder with oversensitivity, and then the blindfold slid off onto the pillow. Squinting against the early morning light coming in from the window, Obi-Wan looked down again, moaning at the sight of his master on his knees between his legs and cleaning his cock with fervour.

He let his head drop back onto the pillow in exhaustion. This man was going to be the death of him one day.

But what a way to go.

Amusement flowed across the bond at that, and Obi-Wan felt the silk around his wrists and ankles loosen and his limbs slip free from the bed posts. Finally able to move, Obi-Wan dropped the bell onto the covers and reached down to tangle his fingers into Qui-Gon’s hair, dragging him up for a sloppy kiss. He licked into his mouth, groaning as he tasted himself on his tongue, and Qui-Gon slipped his hand behind Obi-Wan’s neck to change the angle and deepen the kiss.

A few minutes later, Qui-Gon pulled back to plant kisses across Obi-Wan’s jaw, “So,” he asked, if not a little smugly, “What did you think?”

Obi-Wan could only laugh breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
